Ariana Ventai
" (Muttering) What's so funny about Ram Ranch?" Ariana Ventai (Hills) is the technical supervisor for the Buddhism Hotline and was previously for the Live with Jonathon Hills stream. She is currently living inside the basement of Jonathon Hill's house after being believed to have been murdered by him. Appearance Ariana Ventai is a short, Caucasian female with semi-long straight "brond" (brown and blond) hair that fades into a lighter brown towards the end. She typically wears it in ponytails, as seen in her drawings representing her. She has a larger, hourglass build, which has caused her to be called a "BBW", with a rounded face that is typically blushing with dark blue eyes. Personality Ariana is a positive, quiet, and polite girl that heavily sides with Jonathon Hills though has progressively been disillusioned by his transgressions, even if Jonathon is rude to others or herself but has often clashed with Jonathon such as on her living space and diet as she is forced to live in a closet and can only eat green peas which she says has made her "green". On occasions, she will begin to cry when callers insult her or try to advance on her in a sexual manner, but because she immediately stops once Jonathon gives comforts, it could be to gain his attention. She has been noted to say 'shit', which makes it possible that she secretly does not fully agree with Jonathon's views. She also seems to be a talented singer, doing a cover of Buddha's Plan, and very artistic, actually makes decent drawings of The Buddhism Hotline. She hates it when people confuse her last name with the word 'Hentai' (anime pornography) given that her last name is similar sounding to it. Ariana's main goal is to spread positivity to the whole world, often sending hearts during streams in the chat. She may have a one-sided love for Jonathon Hills as shown on her art after being exposed numerous times where in which her art shows Jonathon in romantic situations with the drawer. Her abuse at the hands of Jonathon Hills (and possibly her exposure to Britanny) has caused her to become much more assertive outright chastising Jonathon Hills on occassions and generally speaking up. Ariana's Stream Appearance In the beginning of Buddhism Hotline - Airpod's cause Autism, Ariana runs onto screen, tied up with black tape on her mouth and wrists. She begins to scream and shake as she explains how Jonathon has had her locked in the basement for weeks, but immediatly changes her story to 'she was on vacation in the Bahamas' as Jonathon pulls the Buddha stick out. After he convinces her to calm down, she joins him as co-host to discuss why she thinks AirPods do cause autism and some forms of homosexuality. At some times in the stream, Jonathon proceeds to belittle her, saying she is the worst technical supervisor and now worst co-host, and beats her with the Buddha stick. Towards the end of the stream, Jonathon goes on an insulting spree on Ari, saying he's sending her back on 'vacation'. We see him begin to wrap her arms and mouth with the same tape she was seen in the beginning, and shove her off-screen where she is heard screaming from the closet. Jonathon goes over to the closet door and beats on it until it falls quiet. Plant Kidnapping Incident After Muhammad Smith was introduced to the program he was revealed to have a keen sexual interest in Jonathon's Plant stating he text messaged the plant on an extended period of time. In his second appearance he seemed to get mad at Jonathon after being accused of a homosexual with Muhammad cryptically muttering "I'm about to do something irrational" multiple times and giving hints as to what he's about to do before Jonathon was about to go on a tirade about Muhammad before he stole Jonathon's Plant. Jonathon was stunned at Muhammad before giving chase and failing, leaving Ariana behind to entertain the stream. Once Jonathon returned, he instructed Ariana to go around hanging up missing posters for his plant or else she would be fired. Ariana agreed and printed 53 signs and posted them, keeping her job as a technical supervisor. It turns out that the Plant was still not given back to Jonathon and was in possession of Muhammad, who is presumed to be a courier. Muhammad would return Jonathon's Plant back and not take Ariana on one condition: Jonathon would tie a tie. Jonathon soon failed the challenge with Muhammad taking a swig of Smirnoff Vodka while Jonathon was praying with his eyes closed, Jonathon went out of the room while Muhammad came back and stole the plant. Tale of Two Ventis' Ariana possibly has a connection to Brittany Venti in the episode "Men Need Less Rights"sic where she was told by Jonathon to be a scapegoat to dissuade people from thinking he was in a relationship with Car Sheith. Ariana then said her last name as she was creating a speech to put the blame on her before he interrupted by Jonathon who asked her about her last name before the stream was set to offline. Brittany's last name "Venti" and Ariana's last name "Ventai" is literally one letter off and it could be a possibility that Ariana is related to Brittany. Minecraft Marriage During the Minecraft stream in which Ariana secretly set up on Jonathon's computer while he is away, Jonathon proposes to Ariana, saying that the marriage will be in a non-sexual manner and purely for a more permanent role as his caretaker. The terms and services of the marriage involve taking care of Jonathon 24/7, brushing his teeth, making sure he's ready, giving him green peas when he needs it, and giving him all the foot massages he wants. Ariana agrees to this, and they continue with the ceremony where Curtis (Vsatly), her acclaimed twin brother, starts stating the vows. When Curtis asks if anyone objects, a rain of TNT fell on the ceremony planted by Scootaloo to destroy Jonathon, as Scootaloo claims he is 'exacting his revenge for everything Jonathon has done to him'. It's mentioned on the following stream towards the end when Jonathon gets upset at Ariana for people knowing about the marriage, saying that if anyone were to find out it would tarnish his reputation since he does not support marriage. Attempted Murder On the day of July 31st, 2019, Jonathon's intended retirement episode proved to be a disaster due to increasing tensions between members of the cast and the re-appearance of Jacob Crapper, all members eventually started clashing with Jonathon due to him all abusing them at one point. This eventually lead to Jonathon being assaulted by a metallic baseball bat, which he named a "Buddha Stick", at the hands of Ariana with Jonathon retaliating by unveiling a 9mm pistol and firing it point-blank into Ariana's chest. This left Ariana in critical condition but she was ultiately able to recover, being wrangled back into Jonathon's basement somehow. Art Ariana is a digital artist most active on Twitter, where she often posts art. Trivia * Before being the technical supervisor for Live with Jonathon Hills, Ariana has done a cover of Buddha's Plan for Jonathon, Buddha's Plan 2. * She has also once said "Your face is fuckin' disgusting!" on air when Jonathon was putting his face very close up to the camera. * Ariana is often referred to as 'Ari', or as Jonathon calls her, 'idiot'. * During the song "Fuck My Ass", a parody of Disney's "Let it Go", she was found humming to the song. * Jonathon and Ariana got married on Minecraft, but only to bind her to being his servant for life. * Jonathon says that he seeks to end sexism by specifically hiring a woman supervisor despite sexism being defined as giving anyone advantages just for their sex. * Jonathon also says that she is only better than Rajeev Kapoor because of her being a woman. * Jonathon said that he was going to punish Ariana by "putting soap in her mouth" it may or may not be him just cleaning her mouth out with soap or a code possible name for a sexual abuse likely fellatio. * Ariana enjoys certain songs during donations, such as 'Country Roads' by John Denver and 'Crab Rave' by Noisestorm. * She has numerous social media accounts at YouTube and by extension Twitter and Instagram. * Ariana is referred to as "Siri" by Muhammad Smith Category:Characters Category:Technical Supervisors